


Five Times Kallus and Zeb got Cockblocked + One Time They Didn't

by Kupo



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: But the title probably already gave that away, Five Times Plus One, M/M, Sexual Frustration, Some angst at the beginning, but I promise it takes a quick turn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kupo/pseuds/Kupo
Summary: I'm a sucker for a good Five Times + 1 fic. Kallus is a Sucker for Zeb.At least, he would be if they could get rid of these kriffing interruptions.





	Five Times Kallus and Zeb got Cockblocked + One Time They Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Litra) for the beta, and [Nyssawin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyssawin) for the idea and beta! Y'all are the best.

I.

Kallus shut the door to his quarters and took a couple steadying breaths. It had been a trying... week, really. Between reaching out to the rebellion, and covering his new identity as Fulcrum to both the Empire and Sabine Wren (because _of course_ the Rebellion would assign a member of the Ghost crew to his intel) he was quite ready for some time to himself. Some time to _be_ himself.

 

He crossed the room and rested his hand on the meteor he and Zeb had used to keep warm on Bahryn for a moment before settling onto his bed. It seemed he had barely closed his eyes for a second when his datapad buzzed, jolting him awake. It was a transmission from an unknown frequency. He accepted only after switching on his (slightly modified) ISB-issue sound dampener for privacy.

 

"Even, eh?"

 

"Garazeb, that's not wha—"

 

"After all the time you spent hunting us, everything you put me through, you think one act of kindness makes us even?" Zeb all but growled.

 

"No, Garazeb, I know I can never atone for Lasan. I know I—"

 

"I'm not talking about Lasan. I told you, that's over for me. I'm talking about everything you've done to my crew. My family."

 

Kallus grew quiet in his shame.

 

"Figures. Can't even face up to it. I don't know why I thought you had any honor at all back on that ice moon."

 

"I am trying to do some good, you know. I'm trying to be the man you saw back then."

 

"'Trying to do some good?' So, what, you save three rebels and then we go out for drinks afterwards?"

 

"Do you want to?" Kallus tried not to sound hopeful. "Dinner as well, perhaps? I've got some leave coming up soon."

 

"I... Uh, are you asking—"

 

"For a date? Yes, I do believe I am. I—" Kallus was interrupted by a knock at his door. "Kriff, I have to answer that. Don't say anything."

 

"Not a peep," Zeb said sardonically.

 

He disabled the sound dampener, silenced his datapad, and opened the door. "Grand Admiral! What a surprise. To what do I owe this honor, sir?"

 

"I have come seeking your advice, Agent."

 

A message notification popped up on Kallus' datapad. _You muted me, didn't you? You dirty lothrat!_

 

"Yes, of course." Kallus paused, "but is there not... someone better suited to counsel you?"

 

"I have need of a private meeting place on Lothal to speak with an advisor of sorts. As you have been stationed on Lothal for some time, and your work with the ISB necessitates clandestine meetings, you have a particular expertise in this matter."

 

_At least you left your end open to give me all these juicy Imperial secrets._

 

"There's a restaurant where I've met with many informants in the outskirts of Capital City. The staff and clientele both usually keep to themselves." Kallus paused as if in thought, "On the other hand, it might be too romantic a setting for a meeting with an advisor. They've got open-air seating so you can dine just by the light of Lothal's moons. It's not a stretch to think your advisor might confuse that kind of signal."

 

"Romance is certainly not— what's the Basic idiom? In the cards?"

 

Another message. _Really easy to confuse all kinds of signals._ Then, a moment later, _Wait, did you just say what I think you said?_

 

"They do have indoor private rooms that might be better, provided you give the barkeep enough credits."

 

 _You really just said that,_ Zeb messaged, _You really just said that, you're really trying to do good, and you're really asking me on a date._

 

“Yes, I think that will suit my purposes perfectly,” Thrawn said. “Thank you, agent.”

 

_Mine too. ;)_

 

"Of course, sir. I'll send directions to your datapad."

 

_Was that for me or him? 'Cause I really think we should have at least one date before you start calling me “sir.”_

 

Kallus did his best to cover his stifled laugh as a cough. The expression on Thrawn's face told him he didn't sell it well at all. Luckily, Thrawn decided not to comment on it.

 

"One more matter of business before I leave. There were some discrepancies between your debriefing and Governor Pryce's that I'd like to clear up. Please report to conference room B in ten minutes."

 

Kallus' mirth quickly disappeared. "Yes, Grand Admiral."

 

"It should not take long," Thrawn gave Kallus what he was sure was supposed to be a reassuring smile as he left.

 

Kallus clicked unmute just as _“Grand Admiral?” So that “sir” was for me_ popped onto the screen.

 

"You're incorrigible," Kallus said through his laughter. "I like it."

 

II.

Kallus the rebel spy was always on time. Agent Kallus was always five minutes early. Kallus, just Kallus, well-maybe-a-little-nervous-about-his-first-date-with-the-Lasat-rebel-he-defected-for Kallus was embarrassingly early. That didn't stop the Lasat in question from being — by his watch — seven minutes late.

 

And counting.

 

"Where are you, Zeb?" Kallus asked himself.

 

"Zeb as in Garazeb Orrelios?" Blast! Kallus knew that voice, and even if he didn't, Lieutenant Yogar Lyste's stuffy Imperial tone made it abundantly clear that he would not hesitate to report on Kallus' date with a Lasat rebel for a chance at a promotion.

 

"Yes," Kallus said coolly, "I tracked him here earlier, but there doesn't seem to be any sign of him now."

 

"Even while you're on leave, your commitment to your imperial duties is admirable, Agent."

 

Kallus smiled at that. Lyste assumed it was an involuntary expression of Kallus' pride in his work. It was not.

 

"So, what are you doing here? This doesn't seem like the kind of tavern you'd—" Kallus started.

 

"There he is!" Lyste interrupted. "Is he wearing a collar?"

 

If that wasn't going to snap Kallus out of plotting how to get rid of Yogar, nothing would. He followed Lyste's gaze. Zeb was making his way towards the bar wearing the worst mish-mash of human dress clothes that never quite made it into fashion. To top it all off, he had a long strip of Lashaa silk tied awkwardly around his neck. Kallus had to stifle a laugh even as he felt a rush of fondness wash over him.

 

"Perhaps you would secure the back exit while I cut off the main entrance," Kallus suggested.

 

"Right, of course," Lyste said. "Too many innocents around to go in blasters blazing."

 

"Exactly. So, you'd better cut him off before he notices us." Kallus nodded towards the back of the building and Lyste promptly disappeared through the kitchens.

 

"Ah! There you are! Almost didn't recognize you out of your uniform," Zeb scratched the back of his head nervously. "You look... well, you look really good."

 

"No time," Kallus hissed, although he was blushing. "Lieutenant Lyste turned up and I have no doubt he'll ruin our evening if I don't chase you past him through the back in the next ninety seconds. I guess it's a good thing you were late or else he would have seen me halfway in your lap when he walked in."

 

"Hey, I was only late because I changed eight times trying to look nice for— halfway in my lap, you said?"

 

"Something I'd still very much like to do next time." Kallus' smirk told Zeb he intended much more than that.

 

"So, what's the plan, then," Zeb asked, desperately trying to focus and shake off his arousal, "you chase me into him, I bash his head in a little, we try to meet again next time we both have an evening off?"

 

"Pretty much. You just missed the part where I make him regret ever interrupting our date," Kallus said, letting his hand trail down Zeb's ear, neck, shoulder, down to the small of his back. "Oh, and Zeb?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Next time lose the spavat." Kallus shoved Zeb through the kitchen door. "Look out! He's coming your way!"

 

III.

"He needs someone, Kanan," Hera urged. "You know he gave up everything of his old life for our cause."

 

"I already welcomed him to the ship," Kanan retorted, "what more do you want?"

 

"You welcomed him to the ship by patting his arm to get Zeb's fur off your hands. I want you to welcome him in a way that actually says 'we're glad you're here,' not 'you're on a ship with someone who sheds more than a lothcat in spring.'"

 

"Does it have to be me?"

 

"Who else? Sabine's going back to Mandalore, Ezra hasn't exactly mastered tact, I'm up here flying, Chopper's Chopper, and Zeb... has a complicated past with him. Even if they're friends now, I can't imagine he'd make Kallus feel at ease."

 

"Chopper does seem to like him."

 

"Just go, love."

 

"Fine. You said he's been spending his time alone in the cleaning supply closet?"

 

Hera hummed dismissively.

 

And that was how Kanan found himself knocking on the door of the supply closet saying "Kallus? Kallus, are you in there? You have more friends than just the vibro-mop, you know." He was just met with a faint "Karrabast" through the door and a rustling sound.

 

 _So much for Zeb not making him feel at ease,_ Kanan thought to himself. _Well, time to have some fun._

 

"It seems like you've spent most of your time on the Ghost holed up in this closet," he said as he opened the door, "I know this is a tough time for you, so I want to make sure you feel at home here." He took off his mask and turned towards where he could sense Zeb. "I know you have a complicated history with our crew, but you've given up so much for the rebellion, and I know every single one of us is grateful for your sacrifices. I can sense that even Zeb is glad you're here with us."

 

"He has been very accommodating," Kallus said, shooting a wicked glance at Zeb, who was still trying to quietly pull his jumpsuit back on.

 

"I'm sure he has," Kanan kept his tone even so he wouldn't give away that he caught Kallus' other meaning. "We all want you to feel welcome. This crew is like a family in many ways, and we're all very supportive. If you give him a chance, I'm sure you and Zeb could be like brothers."

 

"I..." Kallus took a moment to regain his composure "am not so sure about that."

 

"All you have to do is give him a chance," Kanan paused, "well, that and stop having sex in the closet."

 

Kallus and Zeb sputtered.

 

"Seriously, stop having sex in the closet. This is Hera's and my spot. Welcome to the family, Kallus."

 

IV.

"Look, Ezra. I need the room tonight."

 

"Is this for a private meeting with a certain former Fulcrum? 'Cause that is not happening in my room."

 

" _Kallus_ and I deserve some alone time, kid."

 

"' _Kallus_ and I,'" Ezra mocked. "What is his first name, anyway?"

 

"Agent," Zeb deadpanned.

 

"Really?"

 

"Of course not."

 

"Come on, Zeb! I won't tell the others!"

 

"Meiloorun."

 

Ezra groaned.

 

"Like I was saying, _Kallus_ and I deserve some time alone. Besides, you owe us. He saved your hide on Lothal AND on board the Chimera, and I've saved your hide a thousand times."

 

"I've saved yours too! And his! The only reason I was on the Chimera was to save him! Besides, what happened to 'eternally even?'"

 

"Just let me enjoy my day off."

 

"What's in it for me?"

 

"I'll do your chores for a week."

 

"Gotta give me something better than that. Chopper's already doing my chores for the next month after what happened in the galley."

 

"If you can get him to actually do them."

 

"Hera's got that covered. She wasn't too happy with him either."

 

"Fine. I'll tell you his first name _if_ you make yourself scarce for the night."

 

"Deal."

 

Ezra figured it technically still counted as making himself scarce if he sent Chopper in to collect his dirty laundry while the two were occupied.

 

"NEXT TIME WE'LL USE YOUR BUNK, YOU KRIFFING BRAT!" Zeb shouted, hurling Chopper straight at Ezra's head.

 

V.

"This refresher is occupied," Kallus said, somehow maintaining both a flat and threatening tone.

 

“GET OUT!” Zeb roared.

 

"But you are both supposed to be helping me with inventory," AP-5 groused.

 

"Man, we all use that fresher. Find somewhere else," Hobbie said, and by then the moment was ruined anyway.

 

+1.

The first thing Kallus noticed as he woke up was that he was warm from head to toe. Sure, he was sharing a very small bunk with Zeb, who was essentially a fur-covered furnace, but it was more than that. This was a warmth that eased the tension out of his muscles, a warmth that made him forget about everything beyond. It was a warmth that had taken hold of him when he was coldest, that slowly melted the icy grip the Empire held on him. It brought him back to his youth at the academy, and rekindled an idealism he hadn't felt for a lifetime. Then it was hope for a better future through the Empire. Now, it was something new.

 

The second thing Kallus noticed was that he wasn't as sticky as he expected. He hadn't bothered cleaning up after their orgasms. He just laid back, pulled Zeb's arm over him and fell into an easy post-coital nap. As he rolled over to look at his lover, he wondered if Zeb had cleaned them up after he fell asleep. He must have, considering there was no trace of Zeb's cum, which Kallus could feel dribbling out of him as he came between their chests. Kriff, it was both embarrassing and kind of hot thinking about Zeb cleaning that up. It was nice feeling like he would be taken care of even when he didn't want to take care of himself and did Lasats always cum that much? Kallus couldn't wait to find out.

 

The third thing he noticed was that he had fur in his mouth. And tickling his nose. And on his hands. And basically everywhere he had been sweaty enough for fur to stick to. Which was basically everywhere.

 

The fourth thing he noticed was that the rest of the Ghost crew still wasn't due back from their supply run for another hour or so, and he was very ready to take full advantage of that fact with Zeb.


End file.
